Tomorrow, when the World is Free
by Deep Forest Green
Summary: "There'll be love and laughter for ever after tomorrow, when the world is free." -"The White Cliffs of Dover" When Peter is shot in Ryvangen Square, he is finally reunited with his beloved Lise. I'm a sucker for people meeting in the afterlife. Please R&R.


**Hey, guys, I know I literally just wrote another NtS piece, but I couldn't resist... this book is so good! It needs more fanfiction! And since we never see Peter and Lise together... They're such a perfect couple! **

* * *

**April 1, 1945**

Peter Nielsen felt nothing. He saw nothing. He heard nothing. There was only one smell, the smell of gun-smoke, and then nothingness. The Nazis had not offered him a blindfold, but he would not have accepted it if they had. He saw no reason why he should allow the soldiers to dehumanize him by obscuring his face. Nevertheless, when the deed was about to be done, when the colonel was about to give the order to fire, Peter closed his eyes tightly, out of instinct. His eyes were still squeezed shut when he fell to the ground, dead.

Five bullets entered his body, and his dark blood stained the ground where the Nazis had killed him. They had dragged him outside in the early morning to do the deed. They had offered no prayers, read no accusations, allowed him no last words. They knew they were about to be defeated, but that would not save Peter's life. His last thought was that one way or the other, now, he would finally be reunited with his beloved Lise.

"Peter!" Lise exclaimed, rushing to greet him from behind a cloud of light. She embraced him tightly. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," he said, returning the embrace.

"You were so brave," she told him. "I can't believe you almost made it. You were so close, the end of the war was coming- just a few months more and you would have survived, maybe moved on and found another woman- "

"How could I ever move on from you?" Peter demanded. "How could I ever forget you, or love someone else more? All those years after your death, I was fighting for you as well as for Denmark. My heart was aching the whole time. You deserved so much better than this. But at least now we are together."

"I would rather that you were alive and with someone else, with a wife and children who make you happy, than dead and with me- if it means you can no longer fight for what you believe in or see what life has to offer," she told him.

"I was miserable without you. At least now I am happy."

"You had others to live for. Your family, mine, and of course, the Resistance. They gave you the will to go on. You were always a part of my family, Peter, even if we never officially got married. My parents and sisters loved you. They love you still. And God will understand."

"Did it hurt?" he asked her. "The car crash?"

"Only for an instant," she told him.

"More than a firing squad?"

She stopped to consider this. "...Yes, probably more than a firing squad," she answered honestly. "It felt like getting crushed, but like I said, it was only for an instant."

Peter made a face. "Lise, I am so sorry that they did that to you," he said. "You are a true martyr. A real hero."

"I never got to do anything for the Resistance," said Lise sadly, shaking her head. "I died only a month or two after Denmark was occupied. I didn't sabotage a single mission or save a single life."

"Don't say that," said Peter firmly. "You're the bravest, strongest, smartest, most compassionate woman I've ever known. It should have been me who died that night. I'm the one they were really after. Not you."

"Well, they got both of us," she said. "They may be able to keep our bodies apart, but they can't separate our souls for an instant, much less for all eternity." She kissed him. "Thank you for looking after Annemarie and Kirsti," she said lovingly.

"I'm so proud of both of them," Peter said. "Annemarie, especially, is growing up to be just like you."

"It's also wonderful what you got Uncle Henrik to do," said Lise. "He was so clever and brave, and I hope that someday the whole world will be able to know what he's done."

"There are so many heroes who came out of this war, Lise," he told her, "and so many villains. The world can't know all of them."

"They will know," said Lise firmly. "Tomorrow, when the world is free."


End file.
